


The Bratva wife

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anti Olicty - Freeform, Crime, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Felicity Smoak who is married to Oliver Queen, the local captain of the Russian mafia decides to give him a surprise meeting. Only it turns out to be so much more then either of them would see coming.





	

**Hey**

**I had a plot bunny which wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.**

**As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Early morning in Starling City at The Verdant

Felicity Smoak, is making her way towards the basement where she knows her husband will be.

Four years ago, in December of 2013, Anatoly Knyazev who is the leader of the Russian mafia had her married to Oliver Queen as part of a deal made with her father for his release from Gulag. Which contrary to what she first thought, Oliver wasn't not like some of the members belonging to the Bratva and a caring person in private.

Sure, he is a ruthless Captain and she's heard the whispers of his skills in torturing people for information, that has even made some veterans like Viktor, become uneasy.

Which Felicity knows, Oliver after spending five years in Russia due to his private plane crashing in a forest then working his way up the ranks before returning home, is how he acquired those skills.

Learned all that by hacking ARGUS and the FBI databases which both has detailed description on Oliver. Because Oliver didn't get to be one of the most feared and respected members of the Russian mob with nobody noticing.

Coming upon the door, Felicity punches in the key code then opens it as she begins making her way into the underground liar. Glancing around at the various containers filled with items, weapon racks containing everything from practice Eskrima Sticks to various guns, then Felicity briefly lays eyes on the main computers.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, approaching from the side.

Felicity turns to notice Oliver in a simple pair of blue jeans and pulling a gray T-shirt, over his lightly scared body and the Bratva star on the upper left side of his chest.

"Looking for you" Felicity replied, glancing over "Just as I thought."

Because coming to stand beside Oliver is Isabel Rochev in dark colored jeans while finishing pulling on a black spaghetti, strap tank top.

"As you thought what?" Isabel asked.

"That my husband was cheating on me with Anatoly's daughter" Felicity replied bitterly.

"Did you actually think I loved you?" Oliver asked, an amusing chuckle.

"You said as such in our wedding and you've cared for me ever since then" Felicity replied.

"I lied. Yeah I cared for you because I'm not a monster and I do care for other people. Like my parents, my sister, Laurel, Roy, the rest of my friends and family" Oliver said.

"Why did you lie to me? I love you and we are married" Felicity replied.

"Because I was given an order and if I didn't follow it we were both dead" Oliver said.

"Did you really, expect Oliver to stay faithful in a marriage forced against his will? That he wouldn't find love elsewhere? You really are delusional Ms. Smoak because this isn't some teen romance" Isabel replied, with a bored tone.

"Yes. We married and I love him. Through since you are not obeying me I'm going to inform Anatoly Knyazev just that you've broken his rules" Felicity said.

Letting out a humorless chuckle "Do you think he really gives a damn? Cause Anatoly doesn't. You overvalue yourself, Felicity because the only thing you are a business deal. Nothing else" Oliver replied.

"You see this is the man you've fallen for, a cold-hearted monster" Felicity said, trying one last effort.

"No he's not. Quit trying to play your games and thinking I'm stupid enough to buy it" Isabel said.

"Here's the thing, Felicity since you clearly want to leave I'm going to let you" Oliver said.

"But I want you to come with me. So, we can go live in Ivy Town" Felicity replied, upset.

"The only problem with letting you go is you know too much" Isabel said.

"So this how I'm going to solve it" Oliver said, taking a few steps forward.

Felicity's eyes widen in fear, as Oliver's face goes completely emotionless while removing a pocket knife. Barely has enough time scream as Oliver stabs it directly into her chest causing blood to immediately poor out then grabbing Felicity's head, slams it against a nearby wall once or twice then let's her dead body drop to the floor.

"I saw her sneak in on the security camera. What happened?" Diggle asked rapidly walking forward, while Roy follows behind.

"She wanted out of the marriage" Oliver replied shrugging.

"A simple bullet couldn't work?" Roy asked.

"Try living with the woman for the past few years and you'll get some aggravation problems" Oliver replied dryly.

Diggle and Roy just pick up Felicity's body and carry her out of the room. Hearing the door close, Oliver turns to Isabel who has a grin in her face. At least now they don't have to hide their relationship.

"Feel like having a late breakfast?" Isabel asked.

"Ok" Oliver replied.

"Your buying" Isabel said.

"I'm fine with that" Oliver replied, a light grin. Because today is going to be a good day.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**So why did I write this? It's born out of inspiration from The Bratva Princess written by LycoX.**

**Because the fics I've seen of Oliver and Felicity in the Russian mob yea they are almost unbelievable. For the sole reason of Felicity with all the dangerous knowledge and being an outsider, yea would be dead at some point. Basically I'm just taking a more realistic look at everything.**

**With Isabel I needed a Russian female and no in this verse she's not a villain or ever slept with Robert.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
